Love is WAR
by 5urpriseZurprise
Summary: a songfic about Mikan sing Love is War song. and please REVIEW... i'm newbie here if you want to critique me please make it a building one. so i can upgrade my story. Thx Ps : it's NXM


Me : yaaayyy, my first story ever.

Mikan : that's good prise-kun

Me : awww… thanks mikan *peckedhercheek*

Natsume : *throwfireball*

Me : ouch!

Mikan : natsume… how could you?

Natsume : he's annoying

Me : somebody feeling jellyyy today~~~~ Mikan dear can you say the disclaimer

Mikan : sure, 5urpriseZurprise didn't own the gakuen alice nor the mentioned song.

Me : thanks dear…. *smirks*

Natsume : DIE!

Mikan POV

"You're next, Mikan-chan." Nonoko called me to the stage. _Why I'm on the stage?_ Well it because my oh-so-best friends, Hotaru. Had already sell me to the audience,_ Literally. _She forced (blackmailed) me to enter the singing contest at Alice festival. She said that she is sick with me cause I always singing when I near her. Gee, so much to called a best friends. I feel really nervous because all of the student from elementary until senior high is going to watch the participants and worst of all Natsume is going to watch me with his current girlfriend, Luna. So, I'm going to present him a song by Hatsune Miku, she is like my favorite virtual diva. Just you wait Natsume and did I forgot to tell, since this school is Alice academy we can use our friend to help with their alice. The example like permy who sing umbrella by rihanna is using the weather alice to make the rain. "Mikan-chan, it's the time!" Nonoko cried to me and my special effect person. Iinchou is going to help me with the _background. _

Stage

"Hi, everyone I'm going to present you the song for every girl who is right now fighting to get their true love." I shouted and when everyone look at me they screaming to encourage me. I look down to my costumes. It was my uniform a white shirt but It was sleeveless and my right arm using a white warmer with orange streak and sakura flower imprinted on it. My skirt is chess pattern with black and red color. I'm wearing a combat boot and a megaphone is strapped on my dark orange belt. "Everyone, I give you song from Hatsune Miku, LOVE IS WAR." I shouted and start singing.

**mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou**

**AHH**

_I shouted with all of my energy hoping that this scream can bring my feeling_

**haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou  
hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku**

**sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no  
doushitara dousureba  
BAKA da na... watashi**

_I grabbed my special Megaphone that I bought from Hotaru. The color is white with pink accent_

**hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou  
ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!  
setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi  
misete ageru watashi no omoi o**

**sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no **

_With this I throw my megaphone and a part of it is broken when it made contact with the stage floor_ **  
dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai**

**aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai  
kimochi ga osaerarenakute  
doushitara dousureba**

**naite nanka nai n'dakara ne**

**daisuki**

_I pour all of my feeling on this word to my special person and then I pick again the megaphone and cried the rest of the song _

**tatakau no yo HAATO o ute  
shudan nante erande'rarenai  
SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo **

_With this part my food slammed to the nearest spotlight and the wind flapped it. I don't care with people can see my panties. Right now I'm engaging a war to that slut who stole my man.__**  
**_**kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no**

**geigeki youi **

_then iinchou alice activate and make the background filled with gray clouds and then a big warplane with a Sakura flower printed as the logo come out behind my back and blow up above the audience. They roared with excitement.__**  
**_**senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu  
koi wa moumoku  
kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no**

_The song ended with a lot of warplanes above me._

"This song is dedicated to my best friend and my love but right now his already with another girl." I smirk when all of my friends turn their head to Natsume and Luna "and I want to say to his girlfriend right now. HA, I already say it **Luna **I won't allow you to steal my man, all is fair in love and war." With this the crowd cheered at me and Luna looked pissed. She glared dagger to me but I glared swords to her. I leave the stage and headed to my Sakura tree.

Natsume POV

When I heard _my_ polka say that she won't allow Luna to steal me from her. It felt really good finally after this time I'm waiting she said that. Right now all I have to do is get rid of this clingy bitch "we're done now Luna." I said coldly to her. I want to go already to meet my princess "W-WHAT? Why natsume-kun? Is it because that slut is washing your brain?" how dare she called my mikan slut "huh, look who's talking" then I slapped her hard and said that she better stay away from mikan or I will put her into an early cremation. I asked that witch inventor where is polka, she said that I better not hurt her or I will eat her super-mega-baka canon. Eventually she told me that polka is on the Sakura tree.

Mikan POV

What will happen after this I thought, I already confess to natsume in front of the academy and if it ruin our friendship it all my fault but I think I don't regret singing all of my heart because like I said all is fair in love and war. Then, I heard rustle behind me I turn around only to see a pair of ruby eyes that looking at me… with loving eyes. I think I'm dreaming because when I'm rambling about how I almost messed up friendship, he hugged and kissed me passionately and then his tongue lick my lips but because I'm too busy to notice he bit my lower lip make me gasp and then he slid his tongue to my mouth and explore all of it. Oh, kami-sama tell me I'm dreaming because right now I just make out with my beloved man.

Natsume POV

"you talk too much, Polka" was all I said after that intense kiss her taste still lingered on my mouth, the taste of cherries and oranges. Weird, But, I love it. Then I whispered to her sensually and said I love her too, her eyes widened but then she hugged me and pecked my lips "your kiss is not properly. Polka. Here let me teach you" I crashed my lips and started to make out with her again.

Unknown POV

"kekekekeke… I will be rich" the unknown person who own short jet black hair and amethyst eyes are snickering while muttering something about getting very rich whole holding the couple who is making out under the Sakura tree.

Me : …and done, finally after 2 hour typing it finally done.

Natsume : *read* glared swords are you kidding?

Me : yes, I'm kidding. Not (-_-) I'm just bored with people say glaring dagger. So why not use something more sharp than dagger

Mikan : see… Natsume, told you so! Now you're gonna pay me with 3 box of howalon

Natsume : are you kidding woman!

Mikan : no, I'm not.

Me : ahhh… lover quarrel, how sweet?

Mikan : we're NOT

Me: Whatever, please review. Jaa.


End file.
